Is love really as strong as they say?
by GCTIGERFAN1
Summary: Ok so this is a twilight/rent crossover, i haven't seen one of these yet so i'm writing one. Basically, Angel gets turned into a vampire hours before she dies but she looses her memory, can she get it back before it's too late? plz read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this is my first attempt at writing a rent fanfic, so I'm sorry if at first it sucks but I'll try my best. Also I'm writing this fic cause I've never really seen a twilight/rent crossover before so I'm gonna try my hand at it. By the way I don't own anything except for my original characters other than that though, everything else belongs to Stephenie Meyer and to Jonathan Larson. **

It was dark as I ran through the forest. I was running as fast as my vampire legs could carry me. I needed to feed and I needed to feed fast, I knew it wouldn't be long before the last reserves of my strength faded and I turned into my weaker, human form. "I have got to stop feeding at the very last minute." I thought to myself as I spotted a nearby buck. He was huge and I knew he would satisfy my thirst for at least three weeks or maybe even more. As I sprang to get my hands around his neck though he quickly dashed away. I hadn't noticed how slow I had become, "I guess it's worst than I thought." I said to myself. I knew what I had to do in a situation like this even though I hated doing it. 

As I walked back to Carlisle's house (at human speed I might add) I began feeling weak, I knew I had to get there faster so I began to run but I soon gave up on that upon seeing that I nearly passed out on more than one occasion. And so I did the one thing I hated doing, I had to call for help. I opened my mind and searched for the one person who wouldn't make me feel so weak. "Edward?" I called, "I need your help can you come get me please?" Not ten seconds had passed when I saw him in front of me. "You know, you really have got to stop feeding at the last minute." He said with a hint of mockery in his voice. "Oh shut up." I replied. I was already feeling cranky because of the fact that I hadn't fed in almost two months and on top of that I had to call for help, a thing I hated doing. 

As we got back to Carlisle's house I saw Emmett outside, "Forgot to feed again huh Diana?" I just glared at him as Edward and I walked by. I heard him laugh and I cursed him inside. I made a mental note to teach him a lesson as soon as I was well again. As Edward led me into Carlisle's office I noticed he already had the packs of blood on his desk along with the "special" needle. "Alright Diana, you know the drill." He said as Edward gently sat me down on one of the chairs. "Yes Carlisle I know." I said as I rolled up my sleeve and laid my bare arm on his desk. I watched as he stuck one end of the syringe to one of the packs and then stuck the needle in my arm. I had to look away for that part, even when I was only human I hated needles. As soon as he was done I quickly got up and left expressing my thank you through his mind. 

As I closed the door to my room I sat in front of the door and immediately put a barrier outside my it so that anyone who came within three inches of it would be pushed away. 'I guess being able to turn human isn't as great as others think.' The only draw back to my "special ability" was that even though I didn't need to feed as often as "regular" vampires did, whenever I didn't feed soon enough I turned involuntarily back into a human, in that form I only had a couple of hours before I changed back to vampire form but only running on instinct. In that form I had no control over my actions and I would seek out humans. To my recollection that had only occurred to me on one occasion in which I came very close to actually killing a human. I was saved by none other than Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Ever since then I had been a part of his "family" I wouldn't live with them for long though mainly because of the fact that I didn't really fit in with them very well and I always knew that they all thought that except for Carlisle and Edward. 

While I was venting in my head I heard my cell phone beep, as I opened it to see what was wrong I noticed I had a missed call I immediately recognized the number. As I dialed it back I immediately thought the worst. The last time I saw her I told her to call me when she had an emergency. "Hello?" I managed to hold back a gasp as I heard the weak answer. "Angel, is that you?" I asked. "Yeah, Diana, I'm in the hospital" I immediately knew what she was calling about. I had hoped this day wouldn't arrive so soon but I knew this day would come and even though I had mentally braced myself for this day I didn't think it would be so hard to hear. "I understand Angel, how long do you think you have?" "Not long, a week tops I guess. I wanted to talk to you about your offer, do you think you could come to New York?" I was hoping she would ask that, even though I didn't want to admit it I loved Carlisle and Edward as brothers but I was getting a little tired of living here. "Yeah Angel I'll be there in three days tops" "Ok." Was all she said before hanging up. Another part I hated of being able to turn human was the fact that unlike "regular" vampires I also had the ability to cry even though I was in my vampire form. I couldn't help let the tears run, I knew that everyone else would be able to smell my tears but I didn't care. Right now the only human who had ever showed me kindness was on the brink of dying and I couldn't do anything about it. Well I could, but I would only do it with her consent. I knew what it was like being forced into this life, I wasn't going to do the same to Angel. 

Fifteen minutes later I had my packs packed and I was heading down the stairs when Carlisle stopped me. "Where are you going?" he asked. He was used to me leaving but I was still able to detect the disappointment in his voice. "I'm going to New York." That was all I said before dashing out the door. 

**Ok guys so what do you think? I know this first chapter is mainly about the vampires but I promis after this it will feature**

**a lot more of the rent characters. By the way in case you hadn't figured it out, Angel's in the hospital for the whole aids **

**thing (in case you're like me whose only seen the movie this is during the time when mimi's singing without you) also the **

**time period is the same (1989-90) which means that Edward hadn't met Bella yet, and also i'm having them li****ve in **

**washington. so plese read and review i'm not entirely sure if i'm continuing this or not, it depends on the reviews i get.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! So I'm gonna try to continue this story. By the way I would like to thank ginnyharryxoxo14, Julianne envy U, and collin's coat for your guys' reviews. I understand it was kinda of a rocky start but thanx anyway. Remember I don't own anything except for Diana and some other characters that I'm going to introduce in this chapter, the rest belongs to Stephenie Meyer and to Jonathan Larson.**

As I sped through the streets of Seattle my hands could not stop shaking. I knew it was pointless, I was sure that Angel was going to accept my offer. To my recollection, there was nothing else keeping her here, the last boyfriend she had was over two years ago and I was sure she didn't have one now.

As the airport came into view I suddenly had a realization. Where was I going to keep Angel after I turned her? And then I had another realization. I quickly grabbed my cell phone and dialed the number. After three tries she finally picked up, "Hello?" came the snobby answer. You'd think that after twenty years of knowing someone you would get used to their snobbiness but no. "hey it's me, I need you to do me a favor." I was sure she would recognize my voice. "Hey Diana, yeah what's up?" "I need you to get the mansion out in the country ready. I have a feeling that I'm gonna be needing it for a newborn in a couple of days." As I took in the long pause that came after saying that, I was sure that anyone else would probably question me about who the newborn was going to be, but not Karina. "Fine." Was all she answered before hanging up.

After finally boarding the plane I began thinking about my options. I had never known of a human on the borderline of dying from aids being turned successfully into a vampire. The only times it had been done, horrible consequences had occurred, from dying of the pain to dying of malformations in the end it was all the same, they all died. There was one difference though, during those times the vampire who had tried turning those humans wasn't as skilled or had my special abilities. I knew Angel would survive the transformation. What I wasn't sure of though were the repercussions of my actions. I really hoped that nothing bad happened to her, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if something did.

I had to admit to myself that Angel was pretty much the only human friend I had. I always swore that I would never befriend a human, I always thought of it as pointless but after meeting Angel I thought twice about it. I remembered the last time I saw her, she seemed so sure that this day wouldn't come for at least five years time. That was just two years ago. Again, I couldn't help but let the tears drop. I knew that pretty much every single guy was looking at me and that it wouldn't be long before one of them came over and asked what was wrong with me. They would then assume the role of the sensitive guy who's just trying to help out a poor, defenseless, vulnerable girl like me. All men were the same and that's why I was so sure that Angel didn't have a boyfriend.

After ten excruciatingly long hours I finally landed in New York. I wasn't sure what to do first so I thought I might as well look for Angel now. I quickly grabbed a cab and scanned the buildings for a good rooftop after finding one I asked the driver to let me off. After paying him and making sure no one was looking I jumped up onto the roof and opened my mind to try to find Angel. After five minutes of searching I felt her, she was faint so I was sure that she was sleeping, I didn't really pay attention to what she was thinking I just needed to find in which hospital she was staying at.

After two hours of looking I finally remembered why I hadn't been in New York in a long while. Even though I loved the commotion of the city I hated the smog and the fact that scents were very hard to detect in it. Finally I came upon it and began looking through the many windows of the hospital. I was sure I wouldn't be spotted, especially since it was like midnight and right now most of the people out would be junkies.

I finally spotted Angel through a window that was hidden by shadows, it was hidden well enough that she wouldn't be able to see me. I considered entering through the front door but I couldn't help my nature and just had to come in through the window. As I was about to open the window I saw a man come into her room whom I was sure was not a nurse.

He was black, with a long leather coat and oddly enough he had a benie on his head. I watched in awe as he sat beside Angel on the bad and noticed for the first time that she was awake. I had never seen her so weak as she forced a smile on her face. It was at that moment that I noticed the look of adoration the man was giving Angel, I also didn't miss the fact that she was returning his look with a look of love and adoration of her own. As if that wasn't shock enough I watched as the man gently leaned towards Angel and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. I couldn't believe what I was seeing, Angel had a boyfriend! I wasn't counting on this, I was sure she would accept my offer but now I wasn't so sure about it. After about ten minutes of them lying together I watched him leave. I wasn't sure if he had left for good or if he was going to grab something. After a couple of minutes though I saw him come out of the hospital. After making sure that he wasn't coming back, I looked back at Angel and noticed that she was looking right at the window. I knew at that moment that she knew I was here, I didn't know how it was possible but Angel had this uncanny ability of sensing things, mainly me.

As I opened the window and stepped inside I noticed the immediate look of relief followed by worry on her face. "Hey," I said. "How you feeling?" She just smiled weakly at me and I knew from that smile that she wasn't feeling very well. "So who was he?" I needed to know how serious she felt about him, I was sure she was crazy about him because the only other time I had seen two people look at each other the same as she and that man had been doing was whenever Carlisle and Esme looked at each other. Angel just smiled and said, "His name's Collins, Tom Collins." "So how'd you guys meet?" I asked. "I don't know why you're asking this questions, when you already know the answer to them." She replied, and she was right if I wanted to I could easily look into her mind and get all my answers but I didn't want to. I didn't like prying into people's heads like that I only did it when the occasion called for it and seeing how weak Angel looked the last thing I wanted to do was make her even more weak so I went to her side and touched her forehead.

As I read her thoughts I saw everything she wanted me to see. She had met Collins almost a year earlier in a dark alley. He had just gotten beaten up and being the angel that she was, she quickly helped him. It was love at first sight for both of them. I then saw Collins' friends which I now presumed were her friends as well. I didn't really pay much attention to them except for the couple that stood out the most which included a Maureen, a Mimi, and a Benny. As soon as her thoughts started to get to personal I pulled out of her mind, I didn't want to know that much about my friend.

"So what do you think?" she asked. I simply smiled and said, "So what, the dog just magically jumped off the balcony on its own?" She laughed at that. "I don't know Angel, it seems to me like you have some pretty weird friends." "Oh and you don't?" she asked. I couldn't believe how happy I was at this moment even though Angel was on the brink of death she was still able to give off such light that you kind of forgot about that.

After about two hours of just talking I had to ask the question that I was dreading the answer to. "So I think you know the reason of why I came to visit you." She just looked down and I was sure that the answer she was going to give me wasn't going to make me happy. I had to admit to myself that a part of me actually wanted Angel to refuse my offer, of course that was also the part of me that wanted to see her grow old with her boyfriend. But there was a bigger part that couldn't help but want her to become a vampire. I couldn't help but feel almost a feeling of excitement at the thought of having her as my best friend for as long as we would live. But I knew it was selfish of me to want that, there were times when I hated this life and would do anything to get out of it. And just like Carlisle had before me, I had had many suicide attempts which never turned out right. 'Do I really want that kind of life for Angel?' I thought to myself, but before I could give myself the answer Angel spoke up.

"I wanted to give you my answer to your offer about turning me into a vampire." she said. I held my breath waiting for it, which was really pointless seeing how I didn't need to breath anyway. Angel then looked into my eyes and I saw the struggle there. I could tell from her eyes that just like me, there was one part of her that wanted to say yes and another that wanted to say no. The only question was which part was the bigger part. "Diana my answer to your offer is…

**Dun dun dun. Ok I know I left this a cliffhanger but I just had to. So please review now and tell me what you thought of this chapter, by the way I wasn't sure how to spell beenie so don't make fun of me if I didn't spell it right. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so I'm very pleased with the response I'm getting I gotta say I was nervous at first but I can see that you guys like this story so here's another chapter for ya. Just to warn you this chapter might be a little bit confusing but I'll try not to making it too confusing. And remember I don't own anything except for Diana, Karina and some other characters I'll introduce later, the rest belongs to Stephenie Meyer and to Jonathan Larson.**

"Diana, my answer to your offer is…no." As I took in her answer I tried my best to not show the dissapointment on my face. 'I knew this would happen.' I thought as I tried to make myself feel better. Before I could ask why though Angel tried to explain, "It's not because I don't want to, it's because I love Collins more than anything and I couldn't bare to see him die." After about ten minutes I still hadn't said anything, "you hate me now don't you Diana?" I could see the hurt in her eyes as she said this. "No! I don't hate you Angel, how could I? It's just, don't get me wrong, but I just don't understand how you can refuse immortality for some guy?" As I watched her reaction, I started to get nervous. I saw her go from furious to full of pity. "Diana you've never been in love have you?" I didn't know why but I was actually embarrassed to answer. "Umm, actually no." "So you don't know what it's like to love someone more than your own life." "No I don't." I noticed at that moment that she started to get weaker so I stopped her from talking. "Listen Angel it's ok. I understand. I kinda knew you were gonna say no anyway. But I mean you know Collins still probably has like 50 years to live so…" Just then I noticed the look that she was giving me which prompted me to shut up. "Sweetie, like me, Collins has aids too."

For once in my life I was actually speechless. "Oh." was all I could say. Again, inside of me I was split into two. This actually changed things, I could either tell her right now of my other special ability or I cold keep it to myself, accept her answer and leave. But I knew what I had to do. Angel was the best friend I ever had and I wasn't going to abandon her. "Ok. What if I told you that I could cure Collins of his aids?" At that moment her face took a look of complete surprise. "What! How!" I looked at her and I don't know why, but somehow I got the feeling that what I was about to do was going to bring horrible consequences. But I didn't care, as long as it made Angel happy. "Listen Angel, a couple of years ago I found out that I could change the blood of a human. Not only to turn him into a vampire but I could actually fix abnormalities and diseases." "But I don't understand. How did you find out?" "Well let's just say that I know a special kind of doctor. And one day I was kinda messing around with some blood samples he had. I accidentally spit into one of the bags that had blood contaminated with aids. Hours later the blood was clean and the aids were gone." I decided to let her take in what I had just said.

"Listen I think I know what you must be thinking. Why did I not help you when I met you?" I noticed Angel refused to look me in the eye and just stayed quiet. "But you have to understand. When I first met you I didn't trust humans very much. But you changed that, you changed me. And now, I want to help you." "But, you can cure me now, couldn't you?" And now it was my turn to not look her in the eye. "Actually no. Your disease is to advanced, the only way for me to change your blood now would be to actually turn you into a vampire." I had to bite the inside of my cheek to keep from crying when I saw the look on her face after I had told her this. "But I'm fairly certain that I can cure Collins. Before he left I managed to get a whif of his scent and from what I can tell his disease isn't that advanced. And also there's one more thing." "What? Are you going to tell me that now you can make him immortal without turning him into a vampire?" I was actually shocked for about a minute before answering. "Actually, yes that's exactly what I was going to tell you?"

"Tell you what. I need to go take care of some things while I'm here. I'm gonna let you think about this for one more night. I'll come back tomorrow and you can give me your definitive answer then. What do you think?" I noticed the immediate look of relief that she had. "Ok. I can do that. Thank you for coming all the way here." "Don't worry. You're worth it Angel." Then I went over and gave her a hug.

After getting out of the hospital I was faced with a new dilemma. Here I was promising Angel that I was going to help some guy whom I had never even met. 'Oh great, what have I gotten myself into now?' I thought to myself. I noticed that I still had the feeling of dread. I didn't know why but I couldn't shake off the feeling that something bad was going to happen soon. Just then my phone went off before it had even started ringing, I had it at my ear. "Yeah?" I asked. "Ok I got the mansion ready. Is your newborn coming tonight or tomorrow?" It was Karina. "Yeah, about that. Actually I'm not even sure if there's going to be a newborn anymore." I cringed as I waited for the wrath of Karina to be unleashed. "Ok then. So when are you coming?" Tonight was full of surprises for me. First, there was Angel's boyfriend, then the fact that he had aids and I was going to help him. And now Karina wasn't mad at me for this. "Oh well I was just getting ready to head off that way." "Alright then see ya when you get here."

I decided that I was going to walk, at least until I got to a place in which I wouldn't be noticed too much. As I was walking I got a whif of Collins again. I followed the scent until I was far enough away that I would be hidden from view but close enough that I could still hear him. I saw him talking to a girl, Mimi I presumed. I noticed that they were talking about Angel and how he was afraid that she wouldn't make it through the week. 'I guess he really does love her.' I thought as I read through his mind. Collins loved her in a way that I didn't think possible. He wished that it was him suffering instead of Angel. I was starting to see why Angel loved him as well. 'Ok Angel. Just know that I'm doing it for you.' I thought as I left him and Mimi behind to go meet up with Karina.

As I entered the mansion, I noticed that it was clean and quiet. A little too clean and too quiet for my taste. "Hey." I called out. I knew it was pointless she had heard me coming and knew that she was in here. "Hey she answered. How are you?" As I turned to look at her, again, I was shocked. She wasn't the same Karina I knew. For one, her hair was different. It was no longer the crazy Mohawk hat I remembered. She dressed differently as well, more conservative but still fashionable. But perhaps the biggest difference of all was her stare. It was no longer cold or hard or heartless. Now, there was a kind of tenderness there that I hadn't seen before. "What happened to you?" I asked. Still shocked that it was really her. She looked down as she explained. "Well after you left two years ago, I was really curious about this Angel person you talked so much about. So I followed for a few days to see what the big deal was. And after just a few days I was changed. I was moved by the kindness she would give to total strangers. And I actually came to respect her for holding her head high while she was in drag and holding her lover's hand. I guess you could say that just like she worked her magic on you, she also worked her magic on me."

After a couple of hours had passed she finally asked the question that I was hoping she wouldn't. "So how is she?" I turned and gave her a look that said it all. "Oh, that bad huh. Will she last the week?" "I don't know," I answered, "but I hope she does." "Did she gave you an answer to your offer?"

I then began to tell her everything that had happened. After explaining my dilemma she said, "Well if I was you I would help him Diana. You have no idea how much he loves her." "Actually I kind of do." I said before telling her of my encounter with him and Mimi. "So what are you going to do now?" "Now? Now I'm going to wait for her answer. I really hope she says yes Karina, I don't think I've ever been this close to a human, not even when I was human myself." "Don't worry Diana. I'm sure she will, you are a pretty great friend to have you know." "Aww thanks." The moment was ruined though when my phone rang. "Hello?" I answered. "Ms. Diana? This is Mercy Hospital calling about a patient named Angel." Before I had left I had asked the nurse to call me if anything happened to her. I wasn't sure I would be able to visit her the next day so I wanted to be sure she was ok. "Yeah, what about her?" "Well, her health is slipping fast. The doctor estimates she's got two hours top. She wanted me to give you a message in case this would happen. She says her answer is yes."

**Yep, another cliffhanger. Ok so what did you guys think of this chapter? Sorry it took so long to update but I was having writer's block and to be honest, I'm not particularly pleased with how this chapter turned out, but I hope the next one comes out fine. Ok, remember to please review. Thanx.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay, another chapter! Listen guys I really need you to review, and tell me what you think. I'm posting this chapter mainly because I just had to write it but please review. Ok remember I don't own anything except for Diana, Karina, and a new character I'm going to introduce, the rest belongs to Stephenie Meyer and to Jonathan Larson. Now, enjoy.**

As I hung up the phone I couldn't believe what I had just heard. "What's wrong?" Karina asked me. I slowly turned around to face her, "It's Angel. She's dying but the nurse told me she said yes." I noticed that at first Karina seemed a little confused but then it dawned on her what I meant. "That's great Diana! Wait, what are you going to do now?" "Well now, I'm going to the hospital, listen I need you to do something?" I asked her. "What?" "Do you still remember your pottery classes?"

After leaving the mansion I made my way as fast as I could to the hospital. I was so happy that she had said yes, I could picture it now. Me and Angel and Karina all happy, 'oh and I can't forget Collins.' I thought. As the hospital came into view I noticed that Collins wasn't here yet, I knew he would be here though because I had asked the nurse to call him as well. As I neared Angel's window I noticed instantly how her scent had changed, it no longer smelled like meds. 'I guess they know it's the end, and they're not bothering to give her any more.' I thought sourly. As I opened her window and stepped through I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I had just been here a couple of hours ago and she didn't seem this bad. I quickly made my way towards her. "Hey," she smiled weakly, "Hey yourself." As I looked at her I noticed her breathing had become a little labored, I knew I didn't have much time. If I was going to this, I had to do it now. "Angel are you sure?" I asked her. I needed to make sure she wanted this, I didn't want her to regret it later on. "Of course I'm sure. Just promise me you won't forget about Collins." "Don't worry, once the transformation's complete you can come with me if you want to."

After making sure this was what she wanted I made my way towards her and took out a small bottle and a syringe from my pocket. "What's that for?" She asked a little fearful. "Don't worry, this is a serum that'll help you. It'll lower your heartbeat and your pulse to almost nothing, just enough to make the machines think you're gone. And also it'll stop the pain for a little while." I noticed her eyes go wide at that last part and I mentally slapped myself. I hadn't bothered to tell Angel of how painful it was going to be. "But don't worry I'll make sure you don't feel so much pain afterwards." I tried reassuring her. I then filled the syringe with the serum and placed it just above her arm. I knew that after applying the serum there was no going back, I would have to quickly bite her as soon as the serum was inside her. As I looked in her eyes she gave me a reassuring smile and I stuck the needle in her.

After applying the serum I had to decide of where to bite her, I wanted the transformation to be quick so I opted for just above her heart. "Listen I want this to be quick, so I'm going to bite you just above your heart," I explained as I undid her buttons, I exposed the skin and I lowered my head. As my mouth neared her skin I noticed how hot it was, then as quickly as I could I bit her. Her blood had a weird taste to it, 'I guess it's the disease' I thought. I noticed that she hadn't protested so I knew the serum was working. After injecting her with as much venom as possible I pulled away, cleaning my lips as I did. I then buttoned her back up but not before applying a special cream to the area. "This is so it won't scar." I explained. I then checked my watched and noticed instantly that Collins was in the building. "Ok, you have about ten minutes before you pass out and you 'die' I'll be outside, Collins is about to come in." "Thank you" was all I heard before stepping outside.

As I clung to the window and after making sure I wouldn't be seen, I looked and sure enough saw Collins come in, he looked like he had been sleeping and didn't even bother to put on his beanie before stepping out the door. He quickly made his way towards her and seated himself beside her before wrapping his arms around her. "Hey," she simply said. "Shhh." he tired shushing her. As I watched them lay there I began to turn my head, I didn't want to watch anymore, my eyes were beginning to water when all of a sudden I heard Angel singing.

"Live in my house, I'll be your shelter, just pay me back with one thousand kisses. Be my lover and I'll cover you." As I turned around I saw a single tear fall out of Collin's eye. He then began to sing as well. "Open your door I'll be your tenant, don't got much baggage to lay at your feet. But sweet kisses I've got to spare. I'll be there and I'll cover you." I noticed that Angel was getting weaker, her eyes were beginning to droop. And before I could help it a single tear fell from my eyes, I then started to turn my head but heard them both singing. "I think they meant it, when they said you can't buy love. Now I know you can rent it, a new lease you are my love. On life. Be my life." as they continued singing, Collins began to cry, as well as me. "Just slip me on, I'll be your blanket, wherever, whatever I'll be your coat." "You'll be my King…" And that's where Angel's will power failed her. The serum completely took over her body and she passed out, according to the machines though, she died. I saw how Collins finished her verse, "and I'll be your castle." he then began to sob as he held Angel in his arms.

At that moment I simply had to turn my head away. I couldn't stand it anymore, I hated that fact that I was causing him so much pain. 'Don't worry,' I thought, 'she'll be back before you know it.' Just then a nurse and a doctor came in with a stretcher. As Collins looked at them, they both gave him a sympathetic look. Then Collins got up and said he was going to call his friends. After making sure he was gone, the nurse turned towards the window and said, "Hey, you can come in now." I hadn't noticed that it was Karina. I quickly made my way into the room. I then turned towards the doctor and said, "Hey." He looked at me before removing his mask. I watched his golden eyes sparkle as he saw me. "Hey yourself." I had to hold back a chuckle after the familiar greeting. "So," I began. "do you have it?" "Yes," Karina replied, "It was tricky, 'cause I had to go by memory and by what you told me but I did it." She said as she and Joel began pulling out what looked like angel from underneath the stretcher. It was perfect, if I didn't know any better I could've sworn it was Angel herself. The dummy was made of clay and it was hollow so it wouldn't be too heavy, the skin and everything was the same though.

I helped them switch the two, as I took Angel in my arms and saw them put the fake Angel in the stretcher. "Are you guys gonna be ok without me?" I asked them. "Go on, we'll be fine. We'll meet you at the mansion, in a little bit." Karina said. I then went to the window and looked at Angel, her fever was breaking and I knew I only had about twenty minutes before the serum wore off and she would begin screaming with the pain.

I ran as fast as I could, it was hard because I had to keep my balance while carrying Angel. As I entered the mansion I felt her body begin to heat, as she started sweating, she also began to shake. I knew the serum was wearing off. I then proceeded to lay her on the couch and strip her off her clothes, and simply draping a thin sheet over her to cover her up. I then sat across from her and waited for the return of Karina and Joel. As I waited my phone rang. As I looked to see who it was, I was almost shocked. I noticed it was Carlisle which I thought was very strange because every time I left the house he would never call me. The only time we would talk to each other was when I would call much later to say I was coming back. As I put the phone to my ear, once again I got that uneasy feeling at the pit of my stomach. "Yes?" I said.

"Diana?" he sounded frantic. "What's wrong Carlisle?" "We have a problem. Alice has just had one of the longest visions ever." "So, her vision was a little long, big deal. What's wrong with it." I asked. I understood that Alice's visions were short, but I didn't think he needed to call me simply because her vision had been longer than a minute. "It's not the length of the vision that's the problem Diana, it's what she saw that worries me?" "What did she see?"

**Dun dun dun! I know some of you may be mad 'cause once again, cliffhanger! But I'm sorry I can't help it. Listen guys, I really need you to review this story please!! Ok so I'll try to post the next chapter as soon as I get some reviews in. **


	5. Chapter 5

_**Yay! Another chapter. So I would like to take this time so say, HAPPY DAY AFTER FOURTH OF JULY!! So yea that's it. Remember, I don't own anything except for my characters everything else belongs to Stephenie Meyer and to Jonathan Larson. Enjoy!!**_

"_What did she see?" I asked him. "Well first of all let me ask you something. Why did you go to New York?" This question really surprised me because Carlisle never asked me why I chose the places I went. "For…personal reasons." I simply said. I'd never told any of them about Angel, I didn't know why but, I wanted it to be just between Karina and me. "Let me ask you something else then. Did you create a newborn named Angel?" I was kinda shocked by the question. "Yeah. How did you know?" Now I was getting a little freaked. "Because that's what Alice's vision was about. Listen, did you know that some members of the Volturri don't like you very much?" I was getting very tired of the questions. "Ok, first of all, yes I knew that. And second of all what the hell does the Volturri have to do with any of this?" "Actually it has to do with all of it. Ok here it goes… For some time now, some of the Volturri's members have been very threatened by you. They feel that you have too much power and that you should be destroyed. They also don't like the fact that you're allowed to create as many newborns as you like and go unpunished." I stopped him before he could go any further. "Hold it Carlisle. Aro treats me like a daughter, I don't know what you're talking about." "I never said the members included Aro." _

_I had to take a minute to ponder this. Who would want to destroy me? And before I could ask Carlisle, he told me. "It's Jane and Caius." 'why does that not surprise me.' I thought to myself. Everyone knew Jane was a very possessive and jealous person, and I always knew she didn't like me much, but to want to kill me that seemed to dark even for her. "But I still don't understand what Angel has to do with all of this?" I asked him. "Well you see, the Volturri have a knew member who can see what type of abilities a person will have if they are turned into a vampire, they can also see the future, so they saw that Angel was going to be turned and they saw her abilities." Now I was starting to get curious. "And what did he see were going to be her abilities?" "Well, according to Alice, she saw that he saw that Angel will have many of your own abilities. She'll be able to communicate through mind, be able to read other's minds, she'll also be able to turn human. She will have some different abilities for example she'll be able to heal others and there's one more thing." "What?" "She'll be able to quell disagreements. In other words she'll have the ability to do what the entire Volturri lives to do." I had to think a minute before I answered him. "So you're saying that if she fully develops it, there won't be any use for the Volturri.?" "Exactly." I could almost hear the smile in his voice as he heard me put it together. "So that means that they want to get rid of her as well. Am I right?" now I was starting to get worried. The Volturri didn't stand a chance against me, I was too powerful and had lived for a long time. But Angel was about to be a newborn and she hadn't fully developed her abilities. She would need time to master turning human, and communicating through thought, not to mention the ability to do the Volturri's job. "Yes Diana, you're exactly right."_

"_So what can I do?" I was worried now. "Well first of all let me tell you that the whole destroying you and Angel is still an idea, but the rest is true. First of all though, they're going to be checking up on you, they'll send two guards to New York. We're not sure when, but they will. So that brings me to my next question, did she have many close friends?" I thought back to when I read Angel's mind and saw all of her friends. Even though they hadn't known her for very long she had been very close with all of them. "yes she did." "Well you might want to keep an eye on them. Her scent is probably all over them and they guards aren't as trained as we are and if they get hungry and they're around them. Well I think you know what'll happen." I didn't even want to think about what would happen. I wouldn't be able to bear it if Angel had to go through that. _

_It wasn't until that moment that I realized what Carlisle had just said, "Hold it Carlisle, are you telling me that for the next few weeks I have to baby-sit a group of humans." I loved Angel, and she was my best friend, but I still felt uneasy whenever I was around humans. I didn't know why but I always felt weak when I was around them. Carlisle had once theorized that maybe in my human days I had been cluster-phobic and maybe that was why I didn't like being around humans much. But I always thought it was something else. Before I could go on though, Carlisle interrupted my thoughts. "Yes, Diana. That's exactly what I'm saying. Although you have to understand, we're not sure when these guards will be sent so it might actually be a couple of months. But the general idea is that you will be 'baby-sitting' them as you so bluntly put it." Before I could argue though Angel began to stir. She was clutching the sheet and sweat had begun to show on her forehead. I knew it wouldn't be long before the screaming started so I told Carlisle I had to go._

_After hanging up I went to the freezer to get a bag of ice. I then placed it right above the place where I had bitten her. I knew that the bag could only help her so much, but I didn't really have anything else to work with at that moment. At that moment the front door opened and Karina walked in followed by Joel. At that moment I turned to look at Joel and began studying him for the first time since I had been here. I noticed he no longer had that boyish haircut he had the last time I had seen him. It was then that I noticed that if at that moment I was human I would be blushing. I then turned my head and felt weak. "What's wrong?" Karina asked, interrupting my thoughts. Karina's abilities were very similar to Jasper's. Not only could she feel and manipulate other's emotions but she could also manipulate their actions. Of course I was an exception to her abilities. She could only feel my emotions she couldn't manipulate them, and she certainly couldn't manipulate my actions. I then began to tell them all about my conversation with Carlisle._

"_So what are you going to do now?" Karina asked as soon as I was done telling them everything. "Well, what else can I do Rina?" Rina was a nickname I had given her, which also meant that I was the only who could call her that. "Would you like us to help?" it was the first time since he had come in to the mansion that Joel had spoken. "Yes, I would really like that. But, one of us is going to have to stay with Angel 24/7." They both nodded after I said that. At that moment I actually contemplated going to Italy myself and ending all of this, but I knew that was pointless. Even though the Volturri didn't stand a chance against me it still didn't mean that they couldn't weaken me. That was actually how I discovered my ability to turn human. It had been about two hundred years ago and I had gone because I was summoned. I remembered Aro had been away on a business trip, it seemed that vampires in Mexico were getting to violent. I had made Caius angry so he sent a couple of guards after me. I was weak because I hadn't eaten in a long time so I couldn't really defend myself against them. After they were done with me Caius decided to send Jane in. The guards had left me so weak that I didn't enough strength to protect my mind against Jane. The hour that followed was the most awful thing that I have suffered._

_After she left I remember blacking out. When I woke up I didn't know how long it had been, but I felt even more weak than before. I then looked at my arm which was throbbing, and noticed that my skin had become darker, softer, and warmer. The room I was in was conveniently covered with mirrors so I turned and saw myself in the mirrors. What I saw almost made me scream, I saw myself with brown skin, and brown eyes. At that moment Aro had walked in and saw me. He thought it was the greatest gift anyone could have. My only consolation was that after looking through my mind he had Caius and Jane punished. Afterwards I insisted he let me go, I said I would be ok. After a lot of pleading he finally let me go. Once I was outside I began getting my strength back, I thought I was getting better but then I smelled the blood of a human. I then blacked out again and when I regained consciousness I was standing in front of a human with a terrified look on his face, I realized I was being held back by a pair of strong arms. At first I thought it was a guard of the Volturri but then I heard him speak telling the human to run. After the human was gone I turned and saw the face of the vampire that was holding me, because only a vampire was strong enough to hold me back. After introducing himself he took me to the woods where he fed me blood of a deer he had recently killed. He was surprised when I didn't protest and drank the blood hungrily. After that day we had become good friends and would always keep in touch. When he told me that he started building a family he asked me to join it permanently but I refused his offer and told him I would visit him for short periods of time._

"_HELLO! EARTH TO DIANA." I was quickly pulled out of my trance by Karina's yelling. "What!?" I screamed back. I noticed that they both had wierded out looks on their faces. "Well you've been quiet for the past ten minutes, and we've been talking to you for the past five." Joel said. "Oh, sorry. I'm just trying to think of ways we can resolve this." I tried explaining. _

_After a couple of days had gone by I removed Angel's sheet. I realized that she hadn't really screamed which I thought was strange. Once I removed her sheet I noticed her skin had changed, at that moment Karina walked in, she and Joel had been checking up on Collins. "Hey," she said, "Listen, we I just came back to tell you that their having a memorial service for her. It's tomorrow at the church near the Life Café. Do you want us to go, or do you want to go." "I'll go." I said. I wanted to see who all was close to her in case we needed to check up on more people. "She looks so different already." I had to agree with her on that. Angel's skin was no longer mocha-colored, and you could no longer tell so easily that she had been Hispanic. Her skin had turned paler, her nose and cheekbones had become more chiseled. Strangely, she didn't look feminine anymore. She looked more masculine than anything. Her muscles were becoming more prominent along with her chin. You could still tell it was her, she just looked more like a he now. "You know, I never realized how handsome he really was." Was all I said before covering him back up with the sheet. "Why is this taking so long Diana? It's already been three days." I turned to look at the worried look on her face. I knew she was right. Angel's heart had stopped beating the night before, but she still didn't wake up. "I don't know Rina. Tell you what we'll give her one more day and if she doesn't wake up on her own, I'll try to wake her up." "Ok, then. I guess I'll go back to Joel know." "Alright see ya later." Then she was gone. _

_About two minutes had gone by and I was in the kitchen getting another bag of ice, when I heard Angel. At first I though it had been Joel but when I got to the living room I saw Angel standing up with the sheet around her waist. "Angel?" I asked. She turned towards me and I had to hold back a gasp. Her eyes were the most gorgeous color of ruby I had ever seen. I knew it wasn't her thirst, every Vampire I had created was immune to the smell of blood, unless they turned so weak they ran on instinct. She then smiled and said, "Hi." again, I had to hold back a gasp, her voice had changed as well. It was no longer an octive high, it was actually an octive lower than it had been. "Angel, you sound so different." was all I could say, "I know, I feel different. Tank's Diana. I haven't felt this great for a long time." I couldn't help but smile at that. She then walked towards me and hugged me. At that moment I realized that I could no longer refer to Angel as a 'she' after all Angel looked more masculine than anything, and I didn't think he would mind if I started referring to him as a 'he.' _

"_Your welcome. Listen do you fell thirsty at all?" I knew it was pointless to ask. "No, I feel great, what can we do first." This was great. Angel had only been changed physically. Inside he was still, well, Angel. "Well we can go check up on Collins if you like. I'm sure you've missed him." I noticed the confused look he got on his face. "Who?" "Collins, you know your man." "I'm sorry sweetie but I don't know what you're talking about." "Crap!" was all I said before calling the one person I knew could help me. After a ring he picked up. "Yes?" "Carlisle, I need your help." _

_**And the plot thickens!! Ok guys what do you think? Please review. By the way I understand if some of you got confused so, sorry if you did. But still review please!!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**And here I am again with another chapter of my story. I gotta say guys thanx a lot for sticking with this story I really appreciate it. Ok well you know the drill, I don't own anything (except for some characters) the rest belongs to Stephenie Meyer and Jonathan Larson. Now, enjoy!!**

"Carlisle, I need your help!" "What's wrong?" he asked me. "Well, remember the newborn you were talking about earlier?" "Angel?" "Yes! Him. There's been a problem with his transformation." I held my breath as he paused to take in what I had just said. "What's the problem?" "It seems that he doesn't seem to remember a certain person, also his transformation took almost five days to complete." I noticed the immediate look of confusion that came across Angel's face when I said he didn't remember a certain person. It wasn't until then that I noticed that Angel was standing in front of me with nothing but a very, very thin sheet to cover him up. Again, if I had been human I would've been blushing like crazy, but thankfully I wasn't so, "Hold on Carlisle," "Angel go upstairs and go into the first bedroom on the left. In there you'll find clothes that you can wear." I said, trying my best to conceal the discomfort in my voice. "Oh, right." he said before quickly leaving. "Ok, I'm back."

I waited for his response, "Listen, let me ask you a question did Angel have some sort of disease, you know, related to blood?" I had a bad feeling about this, "Yeah, he did. Is there something I needed to know before I bit him." "Alright, first of all what kind of disease was it, and second of all how far along was it?" "Well, he had aids, and when I bit him, he pretty much had an hour to live. Why? Do you think that had something to do with the memory loss and the time it took him to fully transform?" "Yes, that's exactly what I think?" Now I was starting to get confused. "Well, what do you mean, explain please." "You see my theory is that because of the fact that Angel had aids, and because of how advanced the disease was, your venom had to work extra hard to get rid of the disease. That would explain the length of time. The memory loss however is completely unrelated to that. Let me ask you something else, this certain person that he doesn't remember, was he with him before or after you bit him." "After." "Did you observe them at all?" Now it was my turn to pause, I didn't really want to tell Carlisle the intimate details of Angel's last moments with Collins, but it seemed I had no choice. "Yes, I did. They were singing each other a sort of love song you might say, Angel passed out in mid-sentence." "See, that's where the memory loss comes from. My guess is that those last moments were so traumatic that his brain has a hard time remembering. Do you know if he remembers any one else, or has he forgotten everything." "I don't know I…" at that moment I was cut short when Angel returned.

In all my years alive, I had never seen a more handsome looking vampire than Angel Dumott Schunard. Once he was fully dressed, his skin seemed to get a bit darker, his eyes were still that gorgeous color of ruby. He was dressed in a pair of tight jeans, a loose fitting green sweater and a pair of black and white converse. I was actually speechless for about two minutes. "Diana? Are you there?" His voice sounded even more masculine when he was dressed so much like a guy. "Umm, yeah. Wow Angel! You look, amazing?" "Really? Well thanks I guess. I don't know though, this isn't really my style." Again, same old Angel, not liking boy clothes. "What do you mean?" "Well you know, I prefer drag." "Oh, right. Well, how about tomorrow we go shopping for an all new wardrobe for you. How does that sound." His face immediately perked up at that. "That sounds great!" He then walked over and gave me a kiss on the cheek and then he sat down. Once again, I thanked a higher power that I wasn't human. "Diana are you there?" Carlisle on the phone brought me back from my trance. "Yeah, sorry about that." "No problem. So has Angel forgotten everything or just a couple of things or what?" "Hang on, I'll ask him."

"Hey Angel," "yes," "Tell me, do you remember anything about the past couple of years." once again his face got that confused look on his face, and I prepared myself for the worst. "Of course I do silly." "Oh, well tell me then, what do you remember exactly?" "Well I remember everything. Why?" I wasn't getting anywhere. I needed to see exactly what it was that he remembered. At that moment I had an idea. "Hey Carlisle I'll call you back in a few minutes ok." "Alright." After hanging up the phone I went up to Angel and said, "Do you mind if I try something." "No, go ahead." I then went behind him and took a hold of his head, "Ok, I need you to relax and open up your mind." as I began searching his mind, he was right. Everything was in there, his childhood, running away to New York, drumming in the streets, killing the dog Evita, going to life support meetings, and finally being in the hospital. The weird thing was that no where in his memories did I ever see any of his friends that he had showed me days before.

Fearing the worst I knelt before him and asked, "Angel do you remember Mark, or Roger, or Mimi, or Maureen, or Joanne, or Benny, or Collins." "Who?" was all he said. I knew it then. Before I could reach for the phone Karina and Joel walked in. "Ok, everything's still a-ok." Karina announced before seeing Angel. "Angel! You're awake." "umm yeah. Who are you?" "Oh, right. I'm Karina Uckerman, and this is Joel Chaves." "Well nice to meet both of you." He got up and went to shake both of their hands. "If you guys will excuse me I need to make a phone call." I then dialed Carlisle's number. "Carlisle? Ok, I just searched through his mind and I found no trace of any of the seven people that had been there before." "Ok, tell me exactly what happened before and after you bit him." I noticed that again, Angel kept giving me confused looks. "Well when I got there I gave Angel a serum that would lower his heartbeat and make him pass out so that we could trick the machines into thinking that he was dead. Then I bit him, after, I went outside and Collins came in. Like I said, they were in mid-song when Angel passed out." "Alright here's what I think, I think that after you had given him the serum, he kept thinking about his friends and because of how he passed out, he doesn't seem to remember any of them." "So what can we do?" "Well, I would suggest having Angel around them constantly, see if anything they do triggers anything in his brain."

This sounded perfect, except for the fact that I would have to make sure seven humans didn't spill the beans about us, which was a very hard thing to do. I also had to keep in mind that by doing that I would be exposing them to his scent more, which would make them perfect targets for the Volturri guards. "Ok, how about I talk with my friends here, and I'll get back to you." "Alright, call me if anything comes up. Bye." After putting away the phone I turned around to talk to them, only to find that they had left. "Guys? Where are you at." I then heard them outside, so I followed their voices. When I got there I found them listening to Angel drum on a pickle tub that I didn't eve know we had. I decided to handle this tomorrow, they all looked so relax, it was actually a rare thing to see.

The next day I was planning on taking Angel shopping when Karina walked into my room. "So, the memorial service is at two, do you want us to come along with you, or what?" it wasn't until that moment that I remember the memorial service. I contemplated the idea of taking Angel with me, to see if maybe by looking at them, he would remember anything, but I changed my mind. I wanted this to be quick I didn't want to be stuck in a church with a bunch of humans for very long. "I'd like to go alone if you don't mind. But listen I'm going to need you to take Angel shopping today, I told him I would get him a whole new wardrobe." "Ok, don't worry I will."

I decided I wouldn't tell Angel where I was going. I simply said I had something important to do today and that Karina and Joel were going to take him shopping instead of me. I then had to decide weather to go as a human or as a vampire, if I went as a vampire I would probably get stopped on the streets or something and I wanted this to be as quickly as possible. So I opted as human. I then made my way to the church that was close to the Life Café. As I entered I noticed there weren't a lot of people, it was mostly his friends and people from the life support, and someone who I suspected was his grandmother who was sitting in the back. I then turned my attention to the person who was speaking, and noticed that it was Maureen. "You always said how lucky you were that we were all friends, but it was baby, who were the lucky ones." Then she stepped down and sat down after giving Collins a hug.

He then turned towards Angel's picture and began singing. I recognized the song immediately, it was the song that he and Angel had sung to each other that night at the hospital. After a couple of verses the congregation joined him with a song of their own, it was about 525600 minutes and seasons of love. After the memorial service they made their way to the cemetery, I followed close behind, hoping I wouldn't attract attention. After everyone had left the only ones remaining were Angel's closest friends. I had hidden behind a tree to make sure I wouldn't be seen. I noticed they were arguing and were wishing they were like Angel, who had had the chance at a great love. Then they all said goodbye to each other and Roger left them.

I couldn't take it anymore. I hated the fact that it was me who was causing these people so much pain and so I started to leave. Unfortunately though I wasn't quite enough, I stepped on some leaves which gave me away. I turned around to find them all staring at me. I was about to speak when I noticed something that drove my tears over the edge. I noticed Collins clutching Angel's old drumsticks, he was holding them so tight like his life depended on it. I then turned around and ran for it, I wouldn't have been able to keep my mouth shut if they questioned me.

As I got back to the mansion, I noticed that they hadn't gotten back yet from the shopping trip. I decided to go to my favorite place in the mansion. As I reached the roof I sat down and began thinking about what I was going to do. How would I expose Angel to them without them knowing it was Angel. Physically, he had been changed a lot, but inside he was still Angel. And I knew that if it wasn't Collins then it would be Mimi who would see that it was him. Before I could think of any solutions I noticed a dear that passed by, that reminded me of the fact that Angel hadn't fed yet. At that moment I also remembered that I needed to help him with his abilities as well. I decided that tomorrow I would take Angel hunting and then I would help him with his abilities.

**And here is another chapter for you. By the way if you haven't figured it out yet, I'm going by the movie timeline, I haven't seen the show yet so that's why. Remember please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

I'm baaaaaaccckkk…

**I'm baaaaaaccckkk…. Ok so I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a while but I've been really busy lately. So, here's another chapter for ya, remember I don't own anything except my characters the rest belongs to Stephenie Meyer and Jonathan Larson.**

As I saw the sun setting over the horizon I heard the familiar purr of my porche I looked down to see Karina, Joel, and Angel, who was sitting in the back surrounded by shopping bags, coming into the driveway. I quickly wiped my tears away and began descending towards the ground. After deciding that I was going to take Angel hunting I began thinking about how selfish I was being. Instead of taking him to him friends, his family as she once called them, I was keeping Angel here with me. I knew it was wrong, but I just couldn't help myself, Angel was my best friend, he didn't turn away from me when I needed him most.

As I made my way towards them I saw the huge smile plastered on Angel's face, "Look at all the stuff I got!!" he was practically bouncing as he stepped out of the car, "That's great Angel! I can't wait to see you in them!" I noticed that after centuries of practice, I could finally perfect the illusion of happiness in my voice, of course I couldn't escape Karina's ability and I knew that she instantly knew something was bothering me. I looked at her for a short time, in her mind I was telling her that I needed to talk to her, immediately.

As I helped them all carry Angel's bags into the house I noticed for the first time that Joel didn't look to happy, "What's wrong?" I asked him as soon as we were alone; Karina and Angel had gone upstairs to put everything in order. "Nothing, it's just that I didn't really enjoy myself." He said with a grimace. I was about to ask why but then I remembered, Joel and shopping didn't really go together. I knew that if it wasn't for Karina and me Joel wouldn't mind walking around in rags, but years of nagging finally paid off and he stopped long enough to listen to us and buy himself a decent wardrobe. "I'm sorry." Was all I said. Before I could say anything more, Karina came down the stairs, "Angel's putting together outfits now." Joel quickly excused himself and quickly left. As soon as Joel was out of the room, Karina turned towards me and asked in her head, 'Ok, what's wrong?' 'Not here, let's go outside.' I quickly told her, before going towards the door. She followed reluctantly; I knew she was wondering why outside, but I needed to be outside, where it was easier to hide our voices.

As we made our way closer to the woods I began telling her of my conversation with Carlisle, and how Angel didn't seem to remember anyone. I knew the question before she even asked it, "I don't know what I'm going to do now Rina. I can't risk our secret but I also can't leave Angel like that. Those people were like family to him, I want him to at least be able to remember them." For the briefest of moments understanding was spread across face that was quickly replaced by confusion which I didn't understand. "Why are you calling Angel a 'he' now?" This was certainly not what I was expecting. "Well, I just thought that because he looks more masculine now, I should call Angel a 'he' now." I really hoped she believed that, and again for the second time today I briefly forgot about her special ability, "Ok, that I understand, what I don't understand is why you fell embarrassed by that fact, it's almost like you're hiding something."

And as she studied my face, her face suddenly lit up. "You like Angel!" I was shocked; no I was more that shocked, I was mortified. How could I like Angel? He was my best friend, and he was gay! Sure he was also unbelievably good looking, but no. At the same time though, there was noting wrong with that, it was just a small crash I told myself. "It's just a small crush ok." I told Karina. I really hoped my emotions didn't give me away. She just studied my face a little longer before giving me a slight nod. "Ok, back to what's important though, tell me what to do Rina?" She sighed as she looked at me. "I don't know what to tell you Diana. I mean I understand that you don't want to expose us like that, but at the same time I don't see how Angel's going to remember any of them if she doesn't see them." I didn't miss the fact that she had emphasized the word 'she' when she talked about Angel. Then her face lit up once again, "hey, didn't you mention that her friends are practically homeless?" "Well not exactly, I mean they still have a place to live." I said cautiously. I didn't like the way her eyes were sparkling. "Yeah, but barely." "What are you getting at Rina?" I asked. "Well I was just thinking you know, I mean we do need to keep an eye on them and this house is awfully big for just three people."

I stopped her right there. "Oh no! I know where you're going with this Karina and I say no!" "Oh, but why not?" "Because it's just plain idiotic. Do you know how hard it's going to be for Angel to live in a house full of people that are practically strangers to him? Not to mention the fact that we have to convince eight people of the existence of vampires, and then we have to get them to believe that Angel is really alive and…" before I could go on, my phone rang.

I instantly had it at my ear. "Hello?" I said, staring at Karina. "Diana?" It was Carlisle, and he sounded frantic. "What's wrong?" "Alice just had a vision. It seems that Jane and Caius are planning on sending those guards in exactly one month from now. The only way you'll have a chance to stand up to them is if Angel is in a good enough shape to fight. Also, Edward and I have come to a conclusion that before that can happen, he needs to remember the people he forgot. We think that that will make it much easier for him to develop his abilities." "Wait, so you're telling me that not only do I have to train Angel in one month but I also have to get him to remember eight people he can't seem to recall?" "Exactly." I looked hopelessly at Karina but saw that her face seemed almost smug. Before I could react to her reaction Carlisle spoke again, "Actually you'll have more like two months. Jane and Caius are giving the orders in one month, but by the time the guards get to New York, and by the time they track down Angel's scent another month will probably have passed. So it will probably be more like two." Well, that seemed a little more reasonable.

"Alright Carlisle, thank you for the information. I'll call you if anything comes up over here." "Same here." Was all he said before hanging up. I turned to Karina and at that moment, she didn't bother to hide the smugness from her face. "You were saying…"

**Ok I know this was a really short chapter and I'm sorry, but like I said I've been really busy and I'm lucky that I actually had time to write this. Ok remember, review please!**


	8. author's note

Author's note: ok, so this note is just to inform you guys that I WILL be updating soon

**Author's note: ok, so this note is just to inform you guys that I WILL be updating soon. It's just that with school starting I have no time at all, if you don't believe me then let me tell you the classes and the extracurricular activities I'm in: I'm taking adv. Math, adv. Comp, adv. Art and A.P history. I'm also president of artclub, chairperson of community service committee in nhs, I'm in showchoir, student council, academic team, book club, and i'm in the fall play, oh and I'm also planning our senior skit for homecoming. So if you don't think that's busy then your crazy, but I promise I will have something up here in a little bit, just please be patient******** ok so that's it and please don't hate me, like I said I promise to have something up here soon.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Wow!! Ok you guys I know most of you have probably given up on this story but I haven't!! ok here's the problem I'm going through a kinda hard time right now and right now my creativity writing levels are really low. So If you guys can help me by e-mailing me some ideas you have for this story or you can write them in your review, I don't care. I just want help right now because I really want to continue with this story******** so thank you and I promise something will be coming up, my schedule has slowed down a bit so I'll probably have another chapter in less than two weeks, promise!!;)**


End file.
